


Baseball bats And Bonus Points

by IHaveNothingCleverToPutHere



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, ivy and zack are twins in this, juletheif
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingCleverToPutHere/pseuds/IHaveNothingCleverToPutHere
Summary: Carmen and a crew of vile operatives attend Vile high, the rival school to the prestigious ACME. The story takes place as Carmen seaks to get out of  Vile High, the place where kids who can't get into acme find their place,  to explore a promising career in professional baseball, she looks at applying to ACME and comes across a pretty girl who may or may not influence her decision to switch schools. On the other side of this story, Julia Argent transfers to ACME after her parents move to the US from Poitiers France. where She meets Chase and they become quick friends. Although, she struggles to make friends with the other students at ACME.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, before you start to read this id like to make a few comment  
> I'm well aware that baseball is really a mens sport and i know baseball season is in the spring however please humor me and let me change these details for the sake of storytelling.  
> thank you and enjoy the read

Julia sat in the middle of her statistics class tapping her pencil on her desk, it was the last period of the day. It had been six weeks since her family finished moving to the states and the fourth official week of school. She was currently daydreaming about going back to France and living her life with who she wanted. However, she was snapped back to reality by her professor announcing the new mini project, a statistical report of the sports teams at Acme. Students groaned at the idea of the project and Julia definitely wasn't happy but what came out of the teachers mouth next did not help the situation.

“The project will be done in pairs, there should be one group of three, the project will be due at the end of baseball season.”  
With a little bit of luck Julia managed to get the teacher to agree to her doing the project alone. However she did leave out that she would have her friend chase help. With Chase being the head of the newspaper, he was super busy for the next couple of weeks but, because baseball was the big sport for acme he was able to use the games as an excuse for his portion of the paper. With the tactic of killing two birds with one stone, Chase would have much more free time during the week, which was a much needed bonus.

After a short conversation with Chase, Julia agreed to get a copy of the season schedule.  
The first game of the season was going to happen this Friday and it's the biggest game of the season, Vile high Vs ACME 

____________________________________________________________

Halfway across the city, Carmen who had skipped the last half of the school day, cried out in frustration.

“Guys i don't know if i'm gonna be able to pull this whole thing off, especially with tigress always breathing down my neck.”

“Relax Carm, you've spent the whole summer practicing.” Ivy chirped  
“Yeah, you're like the best batter in the city, no in like the whole state, maybe the world even!” the over enthusiastic Zack shouted.  
“Besides this ‘tigress’ is just jealous you managed to steal her spot as captain.” Ivy mocked, doing air quotes around the teens nickname.

“It's just freaky, I hate knowing that my team has so little faith in my abilities, I haven't been able to hit straight for days, if I keep this up I'll definitely fail at this whole captain thing.” Carmen rambled for A minute before Ivy cut her off  
“Carm, they don't call you black sheep for nothing, yah need to get out of your own head. If yah just focus you'll hit the ball. Go to home plate.”  
The three had almost forgotten they were still at one of the old baseball diamonds. Carmen started to move to home plate with her ruby bat and Zack headed for the pitchers mound before Ivy stopped him.  
“I've got this bro”  
“Whatever you say Ivy”  
Ivy and Zack had played for one of the local high school teams for a few years before they both fell bored of the sport. They both could pitch better than they could bat; ivy was the better out of the two but neither would go as far to admit that was the case.

Ivy raised her arm to pitch and Carmen raised her bat. Ivy pitched and Carmen hit the ball, just as all three expected. This went on in cycles of ivy pitching 3 then Zack, back and forth for about two hours before Carmen had finally calmed her nerves.

“You guys are right, i can do this. Vile will win the game 100%! I'll win the game.” Carmen stated with her usually gusto and confidence.

“Charm you know we love you.” Ivy respond  
“But we've been doing this every other day for like 3 weeks!” Zack carried on.  
“Yeah, you need to give yourself a break, or you're gonna crack under all that pressure.” the two said in scary unison.

“I know guys, this is the last time this week, for sure.” Carmen replied.

“We gotta head out for the evening cause we've gotta finish our work, but yeah know we'll be there on Friday!” ivy hollered as she and Zack started to leave.  
Carmen grabbed her bat and headed out,the sun was starting to set and, she knew she'd have to deal with her parents' frustration at her skipping school yet again. So she decided to stop at her local cafe “the Java Spot” and ordered her favorite cup of coffee. A cold brew with cream and a little bit of vanilla for some added flavor. She payed the overpriced 4.95 for the cup and sat at the counter for a few minutes while she listened to the local artist featured for that evening. She listened to the kid play covers of johnny cash and she didn't mind the music but It wasn't quite her taste so she decided to get up and head home. As she left the cafe she noticed just how busy the place was, busy enough that the cafe had put some chairs and tables out on the small patio. Carmen noticed one particularly interesting girl sat reading a blue covered book. Though she swears she saw her people watching just moments before.


	2. Cafe Sightings And Scenic Walks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you for reading! id like to clarify that I'm still trying to build the world of the story and how the characters interact with one another in this new setting, i also wanna ask you guys, do you prefer longer chapters and longer time between updates with one update a week with like 1K words or short chapters and updates 2 to 3 times a week with like 500 to 800 words

Julia was unusually free for a Tuesday, the lit club she normally attends had been canceled for the week. So, Rather than waste her time, she decided to go for a walk. She wanted to find the perfect out of the house spot to do her school work. The northern strip was her favorite section of the city, the strip was a massive runway of shops and restaurants just off of the ACMEs campus. The strip was decorated with murals of wondrous art, strands of Edison bulbs stretched over the street between light poles and a few arches stretched over the road every few hundred feet. This gave the strip a very iconic silhouette.  
As Julia walked down the sidewalk she passed restaurants and bars aplenty, all of them had some form of live music from local artists or college students. She stopped for a moment to listen to the soft sound of a girl singing something about her former lovers, but before long Julia decided to continue on her way. As much as she loved the strip it was not the best place for studying. The place was just too loud and too distracting for her to be able to study and get work done.  
So, she headed for the much quieter, mellower eastern district. The eastern district was where all the poets and hipsters hung around. The walk would have taken about 45 minutes but she had learned of a short cut through a nearby park that could cut down the walk by 15 minutes. And so, she headed that way.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The walk was quick and rather enjoyable, she had passed 3 kids playing baseball and she noticed just how pretty one of the girls was. Julia pushed the thought of this mystery girl aside as she entered the cafe she had stumbled upon. She stepped up to the counter and gave her order, a croissant and an iced chi latte. She sat at one of the patio tables and shot a quick text to her parents.

‘Hello, i'm out and about at the java spot in the eastern district to do some studying before heading home’  
No less than five minutes later her mom replied,

‘Alright, just be home before 10’

Julia set an alarm on her phone for 8:00, this would allow her plenty of time to get home. The coffee shop had a warm glow to it with an almost cottage core aesthetic going on. The venue seemed to shuffle through local musicians playing live music every 30 minutes or so, Julia sat and people watched for a few minutes before she started to study. 

She opened her bag and pulled out her red folder and notebook. She then began to work on her statistics homework, and slowly but surely, she got things done. It took her about an hour to get it done, and afterwards she people watched for a bit. The time was now 5:45 and the featured artist of the night started playing. Their covers of Johnny Cash weren't Julia's idea of good music, so she put on her headphones and started listening to her preferred artists.  
It was times like those, with youth lagoon playing in her ear buds and a cool evening breeze greeting her that she started to think about the world. She focused on the people around her and who they could be. With those thoughts, she took out her blue sketch book and began to draw some of the more noteworthy cafe attendees. She desperately wished the girl with the baseball bat had stayed in the cafe for longer. Julia barely managed to get a rough head shot of the mysterious girl before she had left the cafe.  
Shortly after the stranger left, Julia started to head home as to make it home around 7:00 so she could try and finish her studying.


End file.
